gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-0［N］ Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn
The RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (aka Banshee Norn) is an upgraded variant of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee that appears in the OVA version of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit is piloted by Riddhe Marcenas. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Banshee Norn is an upgraded armament version of the Banshee, assigned to Londo Bell pilot Riddhe Marcenas. Rather than that of a Unicorn, the Banshee's motif is that of a lion, illustrated with gold accents on the forehead, a golden collar to signify a lion's mane, and a much more elaborate horn/V-fin. The unit itself remains unchanged from the upgrades, with only the Armed Armors BS and VN replaced by two other new equipment, the Armed Armor DE and Armed Armor XC. The Banshee Norn's primary ranged weapon is the Beam Magnum but with a new attachment, the Revolving Launcher. Its psychoframe emits a golden-orange glow when the NT-D is activated, giving it the nickname "psychoflame". During the NT-D Mode, the Armed Armor XC opens and rotates up, giving the Banshee Norn a lion-like look. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, a single shot from the beam magnum is equal in power to 4 normal beam rifle shots but it uses up an entire E-cap battery. Each of the beam magnum's magazine is loaded with 5-battery clip, allowing a total of five shots before a new magazine is needed. The Banshee Norn can be outfitted with spare magazines on the back of its skirt. :;*Revolving Launcher ::A new attachment added to Banshee Norn's Beam Magnum in a manner reminiscent of the original Gundam's Super Napalm. Each barrel houses a different ammo type for the Revolving Launcher. A spare launcher can be stored on the rear skirt. ::;*Beam Jitte :::A Beam Jitte is attached to the Banshee Norn's Revolving Launcher. Essentially a beam bayonet, it is designed to catch enemy beam sabers, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber, or used when the Banshee Norn is in a tight situation when it lost its Beam Sabers. ::;*BOP Missile ::;*MGaAP :::Grenade launcher that fires four armor-piercing grenades that can be set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. The grenades are moderately powerful self-propelling explosives that can deal significant damage to a mobile suit or battleship, but are particularly effective against machines with heavy defenses against beam weapons. ;*Beam Saber :The Banshee Norn is equipped with a total of four beams sabers, two on the forearms and two in the Armed Armor XC. In Unicorn mode, the MS only has access to the two forearm mounted beam sabers. In Destroy Mode, the Banshee then has access to the two other beam sabers in the Armed Armor XC, allowing it access to all four sabers. :;*Beam Tonfa ::The forearm mounted beam sabers can flip over and be used directly, in this form, they are known as beam tonfa. This mechanism is a modified version of the Sinanju Stein's. ;*Armed Armor DE :The normal I-field equipped shield used by the Banshee with additional parts containing a propulsion system and a mega cannon. The Armed Armor DE's mega cannon provides the Banshee Norn with another ranged weaponry, while the propulsion system grants the suit speed comparable to a Base Jabber when the Armed Armor DE is mounted on the Armed Armor XC. It can also be used as a makeshift melee weapon with significant reach. ;*Armed Armor XC :A backpack unit that serves the purpose of improving the affinity between pilot and machine, and allow non-Newtype pilot to activate the NT-D system. It also improves overall generator output. The Banshee Norn's backpack beam sabers are stored in the Armed Armor XC. Special Equipment & Features ;*Newtype-Destroyer System History Note: Much of the Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn's history can be found on Riddhe Marcenas's page. Picture Gallery rx-0(n).jpg|Front rx-0(n)-back.jpg|Rear Unicorn Norn Details.jpg|Front & Rear View of the Banshee Norn RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn Front and Back.jpg|Front and back images of the Banshee Norn RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn Front and Back DE.jpg|Banshee Norn Front and Back with Armed Armor DE mounted on back RX-0 Banshee.jpg 1iii.jpg|Robot Damashii (SIDE MS) RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Unicorn Mode) asdwf.jpg|Banshee Norn appear in trailer 6 634058-gundam_unicorn___06___large_77.jpg|Banshee Norn (Unicorn Mode) close up C Users Douglas Pictures - VLC-00095.jpg|Banshee Norn (Unicorn Mode) firing Beam Magnum(1) Banshee Norn NT-D with Armed Armor DE Front View.png|Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode) front view with Armed Armor DE on back Banshee Norn NT-D with Armed Armor DE Rear View.png|Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode) rear view with Armed Armor DE on back Banshee Norn NT-D DE Rear View without Armed Armor DE.png|Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode) rear view with Armed Armor DE on arm RX-0(N) Poster Image.jpg ScreenShot001.jpg|Robot Damashii (SIDE MS) RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode) tumblr_npvbqbyPaW1rsatdlo1_500.gif|Banshee Norn changed to Destroy Mode Capture (2).PNG|Banshee Norn Destroy Mode from UC Episode 7 trailer 2 tumblr_n87rq57KgQ1rpfx57o1_500.gif|Banshee Norn defending with Armed Armor DE's I-Field tumblr_n6nfcx3pEZ1s079ezo6_400.gif|Banshee Norn firing the Beam Magnum (2) 36.JPG armor DE.jpg|Banshee's Armed Armor DE gets trashed ZSfjf3w.png|Both Unicorns takes aim together (1) Unicorns.JPG|Both Unicorns take aim together (2) bansheenorn01.jpg|Close-up bansheenorn02.jpg|Close-up (2) banshee-close.jpg|Close-up (3) Armed Armour XC Destroyed.png|Armed Armor XC Destroyed 07_products04_zoom01.jpg|Robot Damashii Banshee Norn Battle ver. 3142.jpg|Robot Damashii Banshee Norn Battle ver. banshee norn.jpg|Banshee Norn (Gundam Perfect File) Unicorn3-zeong.jpg ;Gunpla Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Unicorn Mode).jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn Mode hguc_banshee_2_ti-01.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode Titanium Finish Ver.) 10214076k.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn Mode - Instruction manual page HG Unicorn Banshee Destroy Mode Boxart.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn Mode max1920x1920_d1d7252e9c2bf733_bansheenornbox.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode Green Frame Ver.) 20140411203605819.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode NT-D Clear Ver.) special_banshee_norn_hk_02.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (P-Bandai Exclusive) p-babdai_babshee_norn-01.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn d52e3a06adde037d73af1fa15ec5dc21_308x382.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Final Battle Ber.) PGUnicornGundamBansheeNorn.jpg|PG 1/60 RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn gkgundamkit-SD-BB-391-Unicorn-Gundam-Banshee-Norn-c2ce24db-c943-41a5-8c10-03e4d17ce345.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi BB-391 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn Notes *In Irish and Scottish mythology, the ''Banshee'' is a "fairy woman" whose mournful wail heralds an imminent death. *The "Norn" is an extinct North Germanic language. Norn also refers to any one of a number of female beings in Norse mythology who rule over the fates of gods and men, similar to the Moirai of Greek mythology. *The Banshee is based on The Lion from The Lady and the Unicorn. *The Banshee Norn bears a lot of similarities to the protagonist of the video game Final Fantasy VIII, Squall Leonhart. Both have a strong Lion motif, and have a dominant black color scheme. Also, the Norn's Beam Magnum, Revolver Launcher, and Beam Jitte weapon combination has a resemblance to Squall's weapon, the famed Gunblade. *In episode 23 of Gunpla Build Fighters a HG 1/144 model of the Banshee Norn is seen as part of the festival tournament prize. *Banshee Norn appears as a DLC unit in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost and a default unit in Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost. Unlike the original version, the Norn is in permanent NT-D Mode. *The Banshee Norn is the closest Banshee form in the anime to the Banshee seen in the novel, which has the same armament as the Unicorn Gundam. References RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn.jpg|Front image and caption of the RX-0N RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn NT-D.jpg|Front image and caption of the RX-0N NT-D GundamUCep6 - BansheeNornHG.jpg|Gundam UC Ep. 6 - Banshee Norn Mode External Links *RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn on Gundam-Unicorn.net *RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn on MAHQ ja:RX-0 ユニコーンガンダム2号機・バンシィ